Mark Mucus (Main Universe)
Mark Mucus Sr is a weak son of a bitch that owns Mucus Toilet Company. He manages his Company at his base, The Titanium located at the South Pacific. He is the main rival of the fat chink teenager E-Dam, '''whom Mark has a Frenemy relationship with. They get along, but they get jealous of each other success and they try to out do each other. His body is stupidly weak and his bones are for some reason the same density as foam. This skeleton is very odd, with his top teeth being his jaw and his skulls top half being that of a toilet. Mucus is a homosexual, he's married to another homosexual '''Cha. He is also the father of 6 clones, known as The Mucusteers. Biography Early life Son to a Human woman named Sleazy Mucus and the Rachael-Flammable (A Flammable, Warrior Race of sentient skeletons from another Dimension who only speck by altering the stock market) Man-noid named The Inquieter. Mark Mucus was born with what appears to be a birth defect with a lack of jaw, replaced with his top teeth, a toilet on his head and a super weak body. People thought it was because of his heritag. However this is not the case, as other Humans/Rachael-Flammables just appear as normal human but with combustible bone marrow. He spent his childhood in agony, to the point of where his parents were considerin put him out of his misery until a mysterious Doctor offered surgery to take the pain away. After one night in the Doctors care (in witch he appeared to do nothing, unknowns to the family he actually made a deal to Devil Devil to take the pain away) he was fine. Due to his disfigurement, he was unable to speak proper words so he had to master the art of morse code by making weird noises with his cheeks. It sounded like cartoonist farts. The family raised Mark in the religion of Confustianity (A Religion that worship Stewe, The God of Confusion) however the Young Mucus was mainly indifferent to Stewe, Rather than obsess over him. First encounter with The Gang (Information needed) E-Dam vs Mark Mucus, The Card battle of the 1000 year war (Information needed) Crippling Depression (Information needed) E-Dam vs Mark Mucus Round 2, The Swimming Race Getting ready (Information needed) Fighting the Kaiju, Gonemon (Information needed) E-Dam puts up the final staw (Information needed) Meeting Chaw Mark meet the man of his life when he encountered the cheese obsessed Chaw, on the set of his favorite TV show "Pull your pants down and let's see what you got." A reality show about car racing and food fighting. Chaw was also a fan of the show and was invited for a special cheese episode to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the end of the Dairy Wars. E-Dam vs. Mark Mucus Round 3. The House Maze (Information needed) The Birth of The Mucusteers Mark Mucus asigned Doctor Veritable Ladbroke, a scientist of Mucus Toilets. On project "Health and Reduction" to look into his body to see what was his disfigurement was caused by and cure it. In Ladbrokes discovery she found that according to his DNA, Cells and other Bio-Data he should be the most perfect living being to ever exsit. Whilst discovering that she created 6 individual clones of Mark Mucus that look nothing like him, instead being bald muscular men, whom by pure will broke out of there containers, stole really fancy suits and became the fighting crew The Mucusteers. E-Dam vs. Mark Mucus Round 4. The biscuits War. (Information needed) Powers and Abilities Anti-Powers * Unusual Body - he's body is super weak, one small blow could kill him. Powers * The Father of the Ultimate Clones* - His Bio-Data has the Blueprint to create the perfect Humans. *=Creating Clones give birth to The Mucusteers. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor The Mucusteers ** Jimmothon Mucus - Son ** Kinky Mucus - Son ** Sicky Mucus - Son ** Mark Mucus Jr - Son ** Gas-Face Mucus - Son ** Gone-Off Mucus - Son Allies * Chaw - Husband * Stewe * Mew * Ya Muzhchina Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * E-Dam – Frenemy * Wall man Equipment (Information needed) Facilities Factory * The ''Titanium ''- Marks Home and Base of operation, it's a metal Crab Shape building located in the middle of a vas Sea. Appearances In chronological order: Trivia * He ones meet with Wall man at his wall. They were left unintended for several seconds alone before a Janitor who was in the other room had to pull Mark away when seeing him punching and swearing at Wall man. Behind The Scenes * The character was created by:Adam Paul Boyes Category:Confustianity Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes